


what tangled webs we weave (when we practise to deceive)

by arzenpai



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Hanahaki makes everything Worse, It Gets Better, M/M, ShuAkeShu Big Bang 2018, futago!!, minor OCs - Freeform, shido is an ass, some political Shit, the T rating is for the author's curse words, there is also some yakuza Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzenpai/pseuds/arzenpai
Summary: Love doesn’t always guarantee a happy ending, especially when you’re a masked vigilante lying to their detective boyfriend. Akira learns karma the hard way.





	what tangled webs we weave (when we practise to deceive)

“That was a close call, Joker.”

Panther let loose her hair from its pigtails as she looked at the young man seated in the middle of the room. He was bent over a map of Tokyo, his mask perched on top of his head. She knew him with and without the mask, but his expression now was of the serious leader they all had sworn to follow. They had all known him for more or less three years now, but it still sort of unnerved her whenever she saw him looking so intently at something.

Kurusu Akira was always smiling, always looking so mischievous. He deserved to stay that way. They all did.

“It won’t happen again,” came his low response.

Tonight was supposed to be an easy mission; that was the reason it was only the two of them and not the entire team. But something had gone wrong—their target had been prepared for their attack and had been lying in ambush. If it weren’t for her quick reflexes and Joker’s quick thinking, they would probably be in front of Nijima Sae in an interrogation room.

She was in the middle of unzipping her boots when she heard him stand up, prompting her to look over.

His fists were clenched tightly as he looked out of the window.

“I need Oracle to look into something.”

They knew she was listening.

She always was.

###### .

Akira came home to Goro in an apron and the smell of burnt coffee beans.

“I’m home,” he called out, laughing when he heard the telltale sounds of Goro scrambling to hide the evidence of his failed attempts to make coffee. He leaned against the doorframe and smirked. “Considering a career change, are we?”

Goro brandished a spoon in his direction. There was a faint pout on his lips and Akira resisted the urge to kiss it away. “Shush, Kurusu. Not one more word.” His pout grew deeper at the amused glance Akira was giving him.

This time, he couldn’t resist the urge.

At least it made Goro smile.

“Welcome home,” he whispered against Akira’s smile. “How was work?”

Panther’s words flashed in his mind. “I should be asking you that—aren’t you the one being assigned to the Amamiya case?” he deflected.

Goro’s eyes narrowed—he had noticed that. Akira knew he would.

“Something happened, huh?”

This time, Akira pouted. “Can I have a barista for a boyfriend instead of a detective?” Goro’s stare didn’t budge. Akira sighed and came forward, inspecting Goro’s work. “Nothing too big, I promise. Just some… interesting stuff. I can’t tell, you know, patient confidentiality and all.”

Goro knew he was working as a private psychiatrist, and that despite his age, he had some important clients whose names were, in any case or situation, not to be disclosed. Goro knew more than to pry, and Akira knew the same regarding his police work.

The brunet leaned against him, running his long fingers free of their leather gloves, through his messy hair. “But it has to be big for you to worry like this.”

Akira wasn’t the type to shrug off his patients’ concerns, no matter how little, but it wasn’t often that he came home with tensed shoulders and a straight back. He still didn’t talk despite Goro’s prompting.

A moment passed and Goro nodded. “Alright. But if it’s anything too dangerous, you know you can come to me.” He smiled proudly. “I’ll protect you.”

Akira returned that smile and stole a kiss that made Goro chuckle. “Of course, detective prince. I know I can count on you.” His smile sharpened. “Just not with coffee.”

Goro rolled his eyes, their little moment broken by Akira’s snark, as usual. His smile didn’t disappear, though. This was one of the things that endeared Akira to him. “I just wanted to surprise you.”

Akira stole another kiss. “Leave the coffee to me. Why don’t we make pancakes?” There was an understanding look in his eyes.

Goro paused then smiled. He had deflected the same way Akira had, but his boyfriend really knew how to cheer him up.

A perfect pair, Futaba had said.

It almost seemed too perfect.

###### .

Joker bent over, steadying himself on his knees. The others were panting, their breaths loud in the abandoned warehouse they had escaped to. It had been a long run from the goons they had just escaped—they had motorcycles and Joker and his team only had their legs to count on. Like most times, it was a close call, but the escape route had been planned beforehand, so there was no worry.

Joker had promised that their plans would be better after that mishap with Panther, and so far, he was delivering properly.

He wasn’t going to let them down, now or ever.

An unbidden, odd feeling bubbled in his chest, and he covered his mouth just in time for coughs to rack his shoulders.

“Joker, you okay?” spoke Oracle in his earpiece. The others were also looking at him.

He wiped at his lips. “Yeah. Just breathed wrong.”

Queen came forward, her hooded figure a shadow in the dim light. “Here. The Amamiyas will soon realize what we took, so the sooner we put this to good use, the better.” She handed him the briefcase they had carted along in the mission—it was filled with files that the Amamiyas needed for their future endeavors.

Joker opened the metal case with a click. “Oracle, you seeing this?” he asked, flipping through the many documents they had pilfered. Some of them were maps, some of them were transcripts, and some of them… were profiles.

“Wait, Joker,” Panther stopped his hand. She flipped back to the previous document in Joker’s hand and angled it in a way so everyone could see. “Why do the Amamiyas have a profile of Masayoshi Shido?” 

Oracle’s voice was steady when she spoke up. “Well, most politicians do have filthy secrets. Shido wouldn’t be the first politician to have connections to the yakuza.” 

Queen’s eyes softened behind her mask. “Oracle…” 

Oracle huffed, and despite being only a voice in their ears, Joker and the others could imagine the pout on her face. “Oh, leave it. Just send everything to me and I’ll decrypt all the information we got.”

Joker nodded. “Alright. We’ll count on you, Oracle. For now, we go home.” He clicked close the briefcase and stepped behind a box to get his change of clothes. 

Skull grinned from where he was removing his jacket. “Ooh, still in paradise with your prince charming, Joker?” he teased, making everyone grin at Joker, who simply rolled his eyes. 

“Why am I the brunt of your teasing?” he asked, shaking his head and slipping his black coat off his shoulders. 

Panther chuckled and finished changing clothes first, stepping out of her cover, her wavy blonde hair in its usual ponytail. “Because your boyfriend happens to be a real-life prince charming, that’s why. Not to mention you’re the only one with an actual love life.” 

Oracle hummed in their earpieces. “Reeeeeeeally?” she drawled out. “I remember you going on a little tete-a-tete with a certain athlete last week, Panther.” They didn’t need to see her to know she was grinning. 

Panther’s cheeks were red as she crossed her arms. “Oh, shush, you. Don’t make me bring up _your_ crush, Oracle.” 

Joker couldn’t help the laugh that slipped past his lips. The Phantom Thieves were a vigilante group who exposed dirty secrets of the elite in the open, but behind their masks-- they were all people who wanted to laugh and joke around. 

Among others, this was the kind of interaction he wanted to protect. Laughter and bright smiles, without the looming figure of death or despair hovering over them. 

They were all victims of misfortune, one way or another-- with a certain common denominator linking them all together. Perhaps that was the reason they could laugh together despite the danger they’ve just been in. 

His phone vibrated in the pocket of his folded pants, breaking his train of thought. When he checked the screen, he felt his heart skip a beat.

> (6) Missed calls from **Gowo (♡´౪`♡)**  
>    
>  (3) Messages from **Gowo (♡´౪`♡)**

_‘Shit.’_

Joker hastily donned on his clothes, his phone in his hand. “Queen, can you take over for me?” He tossed her the suitcase, which she caught with ease. “My so-called prince charming awaits.” 

Skull frowned at him. “Is something wrong, dude?” The others also looked interested, gathering closer in their casual attires. 

They all heard Oracle’s fingers flying across her keyboard. “I’ve checked the cameras. Your prince charming is waiting outside your office, Joker. Gotta go fast.” 

“Did you have a date today, Joker?” Queen asked. Joker wasn’t one to be forgetful, or to let his two lives overlap, but they were all human. They make mistakes. 

A string of curses escaped Joker’s lips. “I don’t know. He’s supposed to be still at work.” He tossed his mask aside, the disguise falling atop his other clothes. “Alright, I really gotta go.”

And go, he did. 

###### .

Akira dropped by a storage locker before hurrying to his office. Goro’s messages had spoke of how he was looking for him, going increasingly worried when Akira didn’t respond. Akira’s office hours usually ended before six in the evening, but he usually stayed until half past seven to do paperwork.

It was only six-thirty.

> To: **Gowo (♡´౪`♡)**  
>  heya slr, i was walking. (T⌓T) ill be back in a bit, dont worry!  
>  From: **Gowo (♡´౪`♡)**  
>  Oh, thank gods. You had me worried. Where were you?  
>  To: **Gowo (♡´౪`♡)**  
>  youll see ٩(●ᴗ●)۶

_‘Why did he drop by?’_ he wondered. He was already formulating the perfect excuse for why he wasn’t in his office, mostly because he knew it had to be perfect. The smallest hole wouldn’t get past his detective boyfriend, that was for sure.

The bag he had taken from the storage locker would be aiding that excuse.

Akira turned the street and spotted Goro standing in front of his building entrance, looking worriedly at his phone. “Goro!” he called out, waving a hand as Goro met him halfway.

Goro’s expression was a mixture of worry and annoyance. “Akira, where have you been?” His grip was tight on his attache case and Akira did what he did best-- kiss the frown off Goro’s lips.

“It was supposed to be a surprise, but you caught me in the middle of it.” Akira held up the paper bag he was holding, and Goro’s russet-red eyes slid down to the package. There was curiosity in them, and not surprisingly, a bit of suspicion, as Goro received it with his free hand.

“What is this bribe for?” Goro asked, amused.

Akira laughed and led him to the office so he could get his belongings. “What, am I not allowed to buy my detective prince charming something to make him smile?” he quipped.

Goro rolled his eyes. “You’re enough to make me smile, Akira. No need for flashy gifts.”

“Ooh, smooth.”

“Seriously.”

Goro’s attempt at a deadpan made him chuckle. “Just open it. And really, it was nothing-- I saw it, and thought of you.”

There was a faint scatter of pink on Goro’s cheeks. His boyfriend wasn’t easily amazed by flashy displays of affection, but he did appreciate the little thought here and there. It was usually more sincere and more heartfelt. Akira also found that it had become nearly instinct to pick up random things that made him think of Goro. Like ‘Goro would like this’ or even-- ‘I want to see Goro in this.’

“Ooh, smooth,” Goro threw back, bashfully, and Akira just reached out to pull him in for a kiss to the forehead.

Goro finally got to unwrapping the tissue paper around the box. He faltered in his steps when he finally saw what was nestled in his hand: a small red glass paperweight in shape of a blooming carnation. The glass was slightly tinted brown, and in the right light, it reflected the exact color of Goro’s eyes. It was an antique piece that had caught Akira’s eye when he was passing by some shops on a scouting mission, and due to his eccentric charm, the shop owner had given it to him at a lower price when Akira said it was for his lover.

“...wow. This is…” Goro started.

“Perfect to throw at Masamune when he pesters you?” Akira joked, laughing once more when Goro shot him an offended look.

“I do not harbor murderous tendencies towards my assistant, Akira.”

“Sure, Goro. Whatever you say.”

Goro shook his head, an exasperated but fond smile playing on his lips. He cradled the glass carnation to his chest and gave Akira one of his softer smiles-- one that was mostly reserved for him and him alone. “Thank you, Akira. I love it. And I love you.”

Akira mirrored his smile, and for a moment, the world blurred around them-- and it was only them. Akira and Goro, Goro and Akira-- and that red carnation in Goro’s gloved hands.

**Author's Note:**

> there is A R T  
> i will also post it in the chapter when it happens but for curious cats, [here](https://twitter.com/iincos/status/1005997662678609920)!


End file.
